


"What are grits, anyway?": a drabble

by x_los



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-13
Updated: 2008-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_los/pseuds/x_los
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin... of grits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"What are grits, anyway?": a drabble

The milled porridge was a warm salty weight in his mouth. He tongued the soft, buttery lump, licking traces from his lips.

“Oh Doctor,” he moaned, “you were so right—breakfast of champions.”

“And are you sorry for mocking a ‘silly human regional peccadillo,’ just because you didn’t understand it?”

“So penitent I might be willing to demonstrate my appreciation of salty flavors. It’s only been a few hours, but do you, like the South, rise again?”

“Shush or you’ll see less action than Maine did.”

“And here I was hoping you’d take me like Sherman through Georgia.”

“…I hate you.”


End file.
